Halloween's Fallen Angel
by WarAngel24
Summary: This is a fluff for my fans that have waited forever for my Kiera and Gohan story. My explanation is in the fic. The story is a little thing for the couple and Halloween. Read to understand the title. Review if you want another chapter about Halloween with your choices of couples Kiera/Gohan, Chibi Vanessa/Goten, Pan/Trunks, Bra/Goten, or maybe even Videl/Gohan. Send ideas too! :)


I apologize for not being able to update. Call it technical difficulties. *Laughs nervously and rubs neck* Well anyway! Here is a FLUFF between Kiera and Gohan for my loyal fans who have been waiting so long for me to update. I promise I WILL NOT abandon my stories! Okay, but getting on with the story. It's a little story for Halloween, if you don't mind it being early.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ! If I did, GT would be better and have a few more Pan and Trunks moments. *Smirks* If you pay attention, there are more than a few. *Chuckles*

Pan and Trunks: *Glares at WarAngel*

WarAngel: *Gulps* Uh... Never mind! On with the story!

~The story takes place in that odd time between Super Android 13 and Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan so both Gohan and Kiera are 10 to 11~

* * *

Kiera examined her costume in the mirror. "Hm..."

Bulma had bought her a costume for this strange holiday called "Halloween". She said you have to dress up and then you can go around to people's houses and they give you treats. When Bulma wasn't listening, Vegeta had added "If they don't give you candy, then you blow up their house."

Kiera giggled at the memory. Of course she wouldn't do that, but it was still funny that was how Vegeta saw Halloween. Oh Kami, she could wait to see how little Trunks will be if Vegeta ever takes him "trick or treating" in the future. She shook her head with a quiet chuckle.

A knock at the door caught her attention. "Kiera? Are you finish getting dressed? Everyone is here."

Kiera knew there were by the thump of the music. Bulma was throwing one of her annual Halloween parties. Kiera came early though to get her costume and help set up. "Yeah, I'm dressed. I'll be down in a second."

"Okay! Hurry up, alright? Gohan is looking for you." A small giggle from the other side of the door somehow wasn't heard by the young Saiyan.

"'Kay!" Kiera listened to Bulma's footsteps disappear downstairs. She sighed and checked her reflection one last time. _Man, I hope he doesn't think I look stupid..._

The music thumped with a unfamiliar song as she made her way down the stairs to the party. She bit her lip when people stopped to stare her way. _Kami, do they think I look horrible?_

"Aw!" Chi Chi came up to Kiera with her hands clasped together. Her costume strangely was a witch, except no green skin and wart. "You're outfit's amazing, Kiera!"

A hint of red appeared on the young girl's cheeks. "Uh, thank you, Mrs. Chi Chi."

"Isn't she adorable, Chi?" Bulma agreed with the woman of the Son family. "Wait till Gohan get a look at her." Bulma winked at Chi Chi then shot a glance at Gohan.

Kiera raised an eyebrow. _What is that supposed to mean? _Before she could ask, the two women walked of in a fleet of giggles. Kiera mentally shook her head and went on to her best friend. He was laughing at something Krillin said. He stopped when he noticed her standing there beside him.

It was a miracle she missed his red cheeks. He stared at her with wide eyes. "Oh, h-hey, K-Kiera." He gulped, "I-I like y-your costume."

A faint blush showed on her face. "Thanks, Gohan."

Kiera wore a cute fallen angel costume, complete with torn black wings, courtesy of the work of Dende and Mr. Popo. The wings happened to be real and her tail was invisible, but it only lasted for a day. She wore a black lace sleeveless dress, similar to a corset, with fingerless black lace gloves, dark see-through tights, and black ballet shoes. Her raven hair was a good kind of messy straight that framed her face like she did just fall from grace. Black eyeliner and eyeshadow brought out her shining onyx eyes. The mascara called attention to her long eyelashes and you could see a small amount of silver sparkles dancing on her face when the light chose to fall on her.

Gohan couldn't tear his eyes away at first. _Wow... She looks... Beautiful..._"N-No problem." He wondered if she heard the quiver in his voice.

Her smile made his knees feel weak. "Your costume's cool." She gestured to his Vampire costume. He looked so plain next to her. He didn't understand how she could even like it. "Vampires are awesome!"

Innocence rang in her voice. _Why did she chose to be a fallen angel? She's an angel without the wings. _Gohan shrugged, "Yeah, but I don't fit it."

"Maybe not, but from what Bulma told me, Halloween is a holiday where you get to be something you're not." Gohan blinked at her smart answer. Was that why she was dressed like that?

"That is true," he heard himself say.

She grabbed his hand with a grin. "Great, now come on. Let's go get some pizza. You may be dressed like the undead, but your still a Saiyan like me." He allowed her to drag him off to eat.

Later that night, Kiera escaped the party to be outside on the roof. She had her arms folded on the metal bar that kept people from falling down, not like anyone here would do that. The stars above had her full attention.

Gohan came out to look for the girl. He stared at her back for a moment before walking up.

"The sky looks wonderful tonight."

He almost jumped at the sudden speaking. She looked back at him. "Don't you think?"

"It does, I guess," he quickly answered her. A small smile flashed at him before she looked back at the amazing view. With a gulp, he stood next to her, avoiding hitting her wings. It was shocking when he saw her pull them against her back. "Whoa..."

Her eyes focused on the wings then him. "Yeah, they're neat, right? Dende and Mr. Popo are the best."

"Hey, Kiera? I was wondering." Gohan met her gaze. "Why _did_ you pick a fallen angel to dress up as?"

She glanced at her feet. "I'm not an angel, Gohan, but I'm not evil."

"What do you mean?" He bit his tongue before he added that he thought she was practically an angel.

"When I was younger and still on Frieza's ship, he did all he could to make me a killer. The fact I was only 1 when he stole me didn't matter to him. Of course, I refused to kill innocent people. He didn't like that to say the least. But he found a way to make me do dirty work like that one day." She looked at the ground below them. "I never told you I had a older brother, did I?"

"You have a brother?!" Gohan almost shouted, stopping himself before anyone downstairs could hear.

She nodded, "Yup, his name was Blade. He was about 3 years older than me. In human age, now he would be 14." She smiled at a memory of him. "Blade was always very protective of me. Frieza had already forced him to fight to keep me safe. My brother was a Saiyan warrior, but he didn't want to kill. He only did to keep me alive.

"Frieza sent him on a mission when I was three. At first he refused. Frieza used my safety against him and he left. While he was gone, Frieza did everything he could short of murdering me to make me fight. Finally he did what he did with Blaze. I wasn't going to lose my older brother. When he threatened his life, I agreed. It made me sick to my stomach knowing I was going to have to kill anyone. Especially when I knew they didn't do anything. A whole planet, a weak one at that..." She shook her head and Gohan saw her shed a tear. "Purged in my name. What made me feel worst was some of it, I didn't feel anything for it. I was a monster.

"After that, Frieza sent me on a few missions like that. I was trained. Then I began to rebel soon after Raditz left. Something during that time made me want to go away to some other place. A nicer one. I dreamed about Earth on many occasions. Blade thought it was a good thought. It brought me hope. When he went on that mission for the last time I saw him, I had a feeling I would find that place. Turns out, I was right. That night when I slept, Frieza sent me here. I found Ojji-san and met you later. I never told Ojji-san about me doing that work. I think he had a idea that I wasn't going to be pure with where I came from. He didn't care, he let me stay anyway. He was very forgiving."

"You killed people to be sure your brother was safe. But when he left, Frieza sent you away? Without a goodbye or anything?" Gohan questioned and watched a tear trail down her cheek.

"I don't know if he is alive anymore..." she whispered, barely heard herself say it. Arms wrapped around her. "Gohan?"

He didn't know why he hugged her. He half-expected her to push him away. It never came. She leaned into him. With his thumb, he wiped her tears. "Kiera, you are an angel."

"But Gohan, I -" she tried to object, he cut her off.

"Frieza made you hurt them because he knew you didn't want to lose your brother," he interjected and she became quiet. He made her face him. "You are an angel, Kiera, fallen or not. You're my angel."

A few more tears slid down her cheeks. She planted a small kiss on his cheek then hid her head in his chest. "Thank you, Gohan..."

He blushed deeply and held her. "I-It's nothing, angel..."

"They're cute, aren't they?"

"You should have seen them in my time, Goku. They would have freaking make out sessions up here."

"They were destine to be mates. What the hell did _you _expect?"

"My mind not to be ruined at such a young age."

Vegeta, Goku, and Mirai Trunks floated out of the view of the two preteens above Capsule Corp. All of them had changed out of their costumes, if they wore one. A.N.~ *Cough, cough* Vegeta. *Cough, cough*

"Here, let's go. They might see us," Goku warned the other two.

"Whatever, Kakarot. If your mate could fly, she'd be doing the same thing. You're paying her a debt," Vegeta said and Goku chuckled.

"I can't argue with that, but I don't want to spy on Gohan with Kiera."

"If he's like the Gohan in my time, he'll start calling her 'angel' more than Kiera," Trunks muttered.

"Enough of this crap. I'm going to train. Hurry up, Kakarot. You will spar with me. Boy, I suggest you get in there to or one of us might surpass you," Vegeta scoffed and flew off.

"Not a chance, father," Mirai Trunks said to himself and followed.

"Hey! I'm coming too!" Goku chased after them.

* * *

_***Please Read***_

Okay, so it's not the best, but it was all I could do without giving away major hints. Kiera really does have a brother named Blade. Blade is actually **my** character on Budokai Tenkaichi 3.

If you ever want to use Blade as a character or write a story for him, please message me on my profile. He is a Saiyan, duh, with black messy hair and natural dark blue streaks. He has black eyes like all Saiyans that sometimes show hints of blue in certain light. His usual outfit is a blue gi with a silver belt and boots. You should have figured out by his name, he wields a sword. Tell me before you ever use his character because he belongs to me. Thank you! :)


End file.
